Proposing Blind
by Takhrenixe
Summary: Shadow only knew the basics of what he was doing. Really, he had no idea what he getting was himself into. But that tends to happen when a lot you're dealing with Sonic, doesn't it? Sonadow, T for two or three curses, and minor-ish suggestiveness. Enjoy!


**Chao, fellow FanFictioners! I'm back again. -heteroshippers run screaming into the night-  
Yes! Run! Run away or bow before the awesome and mighty power of Sonadow!  
****...This could almost be considered slight, borderline fluff. Almost. Maybe. I dunno. You decide.  
****Read, review, fave, fangasm and be happy. You hear me? I said, BE HAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Sonic...well IDK what would happen. But I don't. Grr.**

* * *

_**Proposing Blind**_

Awkwardest moment in the history of Mobius, here I come.

"Sonic, I'd like to ask you something..."

"Sure, Shads! What's up?"

That flawless smile is going to just give me a heart attack someday, I know it.

"Well, I...um, would you-?"

Nice going, moron. _Wonderful _time to get tongue-tied.

"Would I, what? Somethin' wrong, Shads?"

"Would you...be my...partner?"

Shadow, you _idiot_. Seriously? What. The fuck.

"Like, partners in what? Crime? Sorry, no can do."

That gorgeous smirk again, and oh _gods_ his laugh...

"No, what I meant was...will you be my...my life partner? As in..." Gods damnit, what was the word I'd heard used? I think it started with an 'M'...

Despite my idiocy he seems to get the message, but now he's frowning. Is that bad? Did I do something wrong?

"Sorry, I should just go-"

"Shadow."

"Yes, Sonikku?"

"Did...did you just ask me to marry you?"

So _that's _what it's called.

"Um. Yes."

Oh, shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He's crying. Is he supposed to? Is that a no?

If I made him cry why is he hugging me...?

"Yes...yes, yes, oh gods Shadow of course I will!"

...I don't think I'll ever fully understand human emotion._ ..._At least he said yes.

He's looking at me strangely as I take off one of my inhibitor rings.

"Whatcha do that for, Shads?"

Huh. Weird. I thought he would know.

"Well, isn't it some sort of custom here that the one you ask is to recieve a ring?"

He nods, face scrunched confusedly in a way I can't help but think of as cute.

Human, if you tell him I said that...

"Yeah, I guess." His voice is betraying the uncertainty of is reply, and he knows this, so he grows embarassed. Also cute.

"You and I both know that you'd lose a normal ring in a day, what with all your mad-dashing around..."

He won't admit it, but I'm right. His indignant pouting just proves it.

"And I think this one suits you better anyway."

He stares as I take his hand and slip the inhibitor over it to settle on his wrist. It clicks into place with a small flash of light, and I think that's kind of appropriate for the situation. Sort of like binding him to me, or some other mushy romance cliche.

He looks at me with his eyes so wide it's comical; and right when I start to lean forward...

"_Shadow! Come in Shadow! Have you located the Emerald you sensed?_"

I barely resist the urge to rip the little piece of communications equipment off my arm and Blast it into oblivion for ruining the moment. Barely.

"That's a negative, Kitsune. False alarm."

"_Oh, OK then. You should probably find Sonic and get back home; it'll rain soon."_

"10-4, Kitsune. The Hedgehog is proving difficult to locate; I'll have us both back at your workshop as soon as I find him."

I turn off the commlink, and Sonic is turning positively blue (oh, hardy _har_) trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Are you kidding, Shads? Faking an Emerald sighting _and_ lying to Tails? You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

I can tell by his tone he's only teasing, and decide to throw him for a loop and have a little fun.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'No, Tails, there's no Emerald; I needed an excuse to go somewhere alone with your brother so I could ask his hand in marriage'? Oh, I'm sure that would've gone over _perfectly_."

"Oh my gods, the world is ending! You made a joke!" he exclaimed, eyes lit up with mock-horror, followed by mock-adoration. "I am so proud of you."

Newfound lifemate or not, I refuse to let that go(if I get any more out of character as it is, I might as well start running around in circles and consuming chilli by the metric ton). My warning growl is enough to get him to stop laughing.

Awright, geez. Tight-ass." Before I can smack him, his demeanor does a 180, annoyed to flirtatious in less than a second.

I swear to Chaos Almighty, the guy's _got_ to be clinically bipolar. Either that, or he's a total schizophrenic. If he isn't I'll eat one of my hoverskates.

"So...what exactly were you planning on doing while you 'looked for me'?"

His aim couldn't be more obvious if he stuck a sign in the ground with neon letters saying 'FREE MAKEOUT SESSION HERE' and an arrow pointing in his direction, but I-albeit reluctantly-shrug his sudden change of mindset off, reminding myself that early morning on a forest floor is _not_ the time and _sure as hell _not the place.

"Nothing. Maybe just talk? I didn't want to go back yet."

He pouts again, then considers. Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't grown restless and run off.

"Hmm...nah. Let's have a race."

Damn, I jinxed it. Figures.

With him it's always a race. But what can you expect from the Fastest Thing Alive?

...Again, human, you tell him I admitted it and I swear to Chaos I'll Blast you into the next millenium.

"Oh, fine. Where to?"

"Well, I guess we really _should_ head home...I hate rain. Ugh."

"Fair enough."

Just before I can say the word 'go' he sidles up to me and his lips graze mine, leaving me dizzy and breathless. He smirks.

"Last one there has to wear the dress."

He's gone in a giggling blur of neon blue light, and I only just now realize what he said. I don't know _why _he said that (though I will make sure to find out later) but my brain knows that associating males with dresses is a very, very bad thing, so I bolt after him, already knowing I'll never be able to catch up.

By the time I run in the door of the 'finish line', Sonic is sprawled stomach-down across the couch, chomping on a chilidog. He looks up to see that I finally made it, and that heartstopper smile appears again; pushing himself up on his elbows, he laughs at my flustered state and before I can ask just what the hell he'd meant by 'wearing the dress', he whispers,

"Aw, don't feel bad. You can't win them all, right?"

Sonic has a faraway look in his eyes that tells me he's probably imagining what I'd look like in a dress. Apparently he approves of whatever he's seeing; his tail is wagging excitedly in a way that's making me want to jump him right here and now, but I can't because that damned Kitsune is in the next room.

The furball on the sofa snaps out of his daze and looks at me with a strange mix of emotions that I can't quite place, before bounding up and walking over to where I stand, turning my thoughts into a complete trainwreck with another chaste kiss.

Oh, that is _so_ not fair...stupid Faker...how can someone so good be so _evil_?

"You might want to get some sleep. Or not. Your choice." The way he says this gives me the sudden urge to choose "Or not" and follow him to his room, but for some damn reason I can't get my legs to move.

And with that cheerful statement, Sonic saunters away leaving me wanting more; I can just faintly hear a voice coming from down the hall.

"Either way we gotta go shopping tomorrow. Can't wait to see you in white!"

...Fuck.

* * *

**C'mon, don't tell me all my fellow fangirls weren't trying to imagine how sexy Shadow would be in a strapless wedding dress and matching accesories(That means you as well, Double E). The very thought sends me into gigglefits. ._.**

**Shadow: WTFT is this? Is it a logical impossibility for you to write ANYTHING in character? WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF...!**

**STFU, Emohog. Be happy, I gave you Fuzzy. You should be thanking me; I could've made him say no, you ungrateful prat!**

**Shadow: ...Gods, fine. Thank you, _Takhrenixe Cimrianna_. -sarcastic voice-**

**DO. NOT. EVER. CALL ME THAT. AGAIN. If you do, I swear to Chaos I WILL make you uke in every story I EVER type. Now take Fuzzy and get out, I need a break from fluff. AND YOU.**

**Sonic: _SHADZY-KUUUUN_! -Fuzzy tackles Emohog out of nowhere, the two get...distracted, I shove them into a closet-**

* * *

This showed the rarely used, more humorous side of my thoughts. I hope I didn't give my buds heart-attacks when saw this was by me. xD  
I'm actually thinking about maybe continuing this. Maybe. Leave a review, please, to tell me if I should or shouldn't. Thanks!

**-Nix**


End file.
